The present embodiments relate to a process for separating prokaryotic DNA from eukaryotic DNA in a given whole blood sample infected by pathogen.
Separating prokaryotic DNA from eukaryotic DNA may be performed by contacting at least one prokaryotic DNA with a protein that is specific to the prokaryotic DNA, thus forming a protein-DNA complex. The protein is 25% to 35% homologous to wild type CGPB protein. Such protein binds to non-methylated CpG motifs in the prokaryotic DNA. Such protein-DNA complex is separated, and the prokaryotic DNA is further separated from the protein-DNA complex. The process is based on the principle that prokaryotic DNA is non-methylated; thus, a protein specific to non-methylated CpG motifs in the prokaryotic DNA is used to separate the prokaryotic DNA. This process may not be specific to prokaryotic DNA, as eukaryotic DNA may be non-methylated under conditions like cancer and old age. Under such conditions, certain motifs of the eukaryotic DNA may be non-methylated and may get separated along with the prokaryotic DNA in the given sample.